Fate or Destiny 2
by Th3 R3ad3r 75
Summary: its a sequel of the original "fate or Destiny" written by "Ennarre" peter's arrange marriage... caspian dating susan... edmund has a girlfriend... what?... how did it end up here? find out...


Fate or Destiny? 2

Prologue – Summary

…

An arrange marriage, _what?_... this wasn't what Peter wanted….. who made such prophecy that the high king will marry an unknown girl whom he never met….. he couldn't argue but marry _her…_

Who? Lady Isabel Hunter, a girl from the time of white witch's reign….. She was sent to the real world after her parents death and now she has to come back and marry the high king… but what Peter didn't know was that she felt the same awkwardness and guilt to be a burden on him when they were together…

A week later was the marriage and it was a rush to get everything perfect….. this was what Susan always wanted his brothers wedding being perfect…. But for Peter it was another order from Aslan….. but not so long after the marriage peter and Isabel became friends…. Better to say _acquaintances_….

this wasn't it….. a few days later something terrible happened… _Ramrar _tribe, ruled by a man named Vane, rebelled by shooting Caspian with a poisoned arrow which would kill him slowly and painfully….. This poison had no cure accept Lucy's cordial….. But where was Lucy?

She had gone to the lake with Julia (the general's daughter) and Isabel… Pevensies had to call them back … but Ramrar had gone to far…. They kidnapped the two queens and Julia… now it was up to peter to save the three girls and bring them back to save Caspian…..

Although peter was able to save Lucy before the Ramrar people could get to their hiding place….but he couldn't stop them from taking Isabel and Julia with them… he immediately sent Lucy to the palace to save Caspian…. And then lead his army to the Ramrar's hiding place….. The army of Ramrar was out numbered and Narnians were not prepared….. peter was able to save Julia from being killed and Isabel from Vane who tried to force himself upon her…..

The three escaped from the bloodbath but their army was captured… peter wanted to kill Vane for using his wife and killing his company but they had to get back to the palace… and they did too…..

meanwhile at the palace Caspian was healed….. Susan was worried about everyone…. Edmund was stressed by the loads of work he had to do alone… and Lucy was still recovering from her wounds…

at Peter's return everyone seemed relieved but not for long when peter decided to lead the army Ramrar the next day… everyone argued but peter convinced Caspian to let him go and help him convince the others without telling them about Isabel…. So the next day peter left with the army…. The palace was a quite place without him but Edmund's jokes made everyone relax a bit….. they were lucky that he always was there to cheer them…

during a walk in the garden at night Isabel found a girl….. her name was Lenora and she was Vane's brother but she told Isabel that Vane was trying to kill her because she wanted to her the Narnians and she knew his plan… she told Vane's plan to the kings and queens and warned them about his power….

This information helped peter very much….. So Lenora was allowed to live in the palace and was considered on their side… soon after Edmund left with the reinforcements to help peter and the palace was quieter than ever…. No one seemed to bother to eat or rest… everyone was worried but Peter's letters were still a little relief…..

During this tension and stress Caspian and Susan discovered their feelings for each other….. they loved each other but decided not to tell anybody until peter has returned and the war is over…

bloodbath, deaths, clash of swords were the only things that peter saw during the battle even though the reinforcements were helping but war didn't seem to end….. he got letters from Isabel and loved to read them but hated when he came to reality…

he was shot by a spear which tore his mid calf and made him limp while walking… Vane grasped this chance to kill him and declared a one to one battle with him…. Peter agreed because of his anger to him…. Battle lasted the most of day but in the end the result was Vane's death…..

peter and Edmund returned to the palace and everything seemed to be back to normal….. Caspian and Susan were dating…. Isabel was happy to see everyone safe… but that wasn't the end….. Susan's behavior suddenly changed…. She doubted Caspian, she was no more gentle, and she blamed Isabel for it…

Lenora turned out to be evil… Isabel heard her plan of killing the kings and queens… but peter seemed to have utter faith in her and refused to believe Isabel when she told him that Lenora was evil…

Lenora had it all planed….. Edmund and Lucy were on a tour…. She locked Isabel in a cell (who escaped with the help of Caspian and went to save peter) … she had Susan under an enchantment which made her kill Caspian (who was trying to save her) and then to die herself…. As for peter she made him drink a deadly poison which was strong enough to kill him just as the reached the cliff… then Lenora tried to finish him off with a sword but Isabel reached there on time and they fought to death and fall off the cliff…..

In his last moments peter saw Isabel fall off the cliff….. he cursed himself for not believing her, for trusting Lenora, and for not being able to save his wife and she was dead for him and he was dieing too… it was the end….and his vision went blank…

He woke up to find his family… he wasn't dead….. how? It turned out that Isabel was one step ahead…. She had already sent a letter to Edmund and Lucy calling them back….. they found their whole family dieing….. Lucy used her cordial to save them… when peter asked about Isabel Edmund shook his head…

_Isabel is dead…_thought peter_…she is dead because of me…_ a tear rolled down his cheek….. He was crying, a thing that he never does….. When he saw a figure telling him to stop and scolding for playing such jokes….. Isabel was alright…. Edmund just told them that now was the time they reveal their feelings for each other…..

Caspian and Susan were now back together…. Peter and Isabel found that they love each other…. As for Lucy and Edmund they were still the most lovable and were the same as always because they had got their family back…. All ended well…. But any thing can happen in Narnia…..


End file.
